ExBoyfriends & Best Friends
by LilRed1234
Summary: Ally has a horrible e-boyfriend who use to rape her and abuse her. He finds her one day and its up to Austin to save his bestfriend he just realized he loved.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ex-Boyfriends & Best Friends _**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

_Chapter One – Ally's Point of View_

Ally was at the piano in the practice room. Austin would not be coming for another ten minutes so she decided to play a song she wrote for herself when her abusive, sex-crazed boyfriend, Jeremy, was around and her best friend, Ted, was there to help her through. Her dad finally found out and they moved to Miami. Before, they had lived in Minnesota. Ally suppressed a shiver just thinking about her when she was fifteen. Now, she was sixteen and over the whole thing. She gulped and played the song.

_It's just you and me  
And there's no one around  
Feel like i'm hanging by a thread  
It's a long way down  
I've been trying to breathe  
But i'm fighting for air  
I'm at an all time low  
With no place to go  
But you're always there_

When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world  
Is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best  
When i'm a mess  
When i'm my own worst enemy  
You make me feel beautiful (beautiful)  
When i have nothing left to prove  
And i can't imagine  
How i'd make it through  
There's no me without you  
No me without you, no no

You hear what i say  
When i don't say a word  
You are my rising sun  
You're the place i run  
You know how it hurts

When everything falls apart  
When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world  
Is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best  
When i'm a mess  
When i'm my own worst enemy  
You make me feel beautiful (beautiful)  
When i have nothing left to prove  
And i can't imagine  
How i'd make it through  
There's no me without you  
No me without you

There's no me without you  
No me without you

And when you say 'baby, it's gonna get better'  
I believe you  
And i wish that somehow i could see me  
The way you do  
With my imperfections  
You think i'm perfect  
When it's not easy  
You make it worth it

When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world  
Is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best  
When i'm a mess  
When i'm my own worst enemy  
You make me feel beautiful (beautiful)  
When i have nothing left to prove  
And i can't imagine  
How i'd make it through  
There's no me without you  
No me without you, no no

No me without you (no me without you)  
No me without you, no no (no me without you), no

When Ally was finished, she heard someone clap their hands. She turned around to see Austin leaning against her doorframe staring at her, smiling. Ally gulped, still saddened from her memories.

"Why are you early? Your never early." She managed to say.

He seemed concerned. Austin walked over and sat beside her on the piano bench. As if he hadn't heard her question, he asked, "Who was that song about?" he asked, grinning now, but still seemed worried.

Ally sighed, knowing who he thought. "Not you. And that was a year ago, when I.." She couldn't say.

Austin noticed her hesitation. "When you, what, Ally?" He gave her a stare that she couldn't squirm out of.

Ally sighed, she knew she had to tell him. So she explained everything. When she was finished, she managed to look at him. Austins eyes had darkened and he was staring straight at her. "_What?_" He asked, his voice holding anger and, if she was not mistaken, a hint of jealousy.

Ally flinched. "Its over now…" she assured him. Austin shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant, Ally." He said. "What I mean was how could anyone do that to you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Lets practice." She said, changing the subject. Austin gave her a stare and reluctantly nodded. They worked, not really in it today. When they finished, they went down to the main floor of Sonic Boom. Trish came in wearing a surfing costume.

"Guess who got a job at Surfing Shack?" she asked in her usual voice. Dez, who had been in the corner doing something with his camera looked up, clueless.

"Who?" He asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I took a break." She said, shrugging. Austin had a smug smile on his face, practice earlier today forgotten.

"Im guessing the boss doesn't know about it?" he asked, smiling fully now.

"No." Trish answered and everyone started laughing. Ally felt a vibration in her pocket and took her phone out. Flipping her phone open, she saw that she had a message. She opened it and tried not to gasp.

**From: Private Number**

**Hello, Ally-Cat. I know everything now and I'm coming.**

**Love, your little Jeremy**

**Sent: 3:28 P.M.**

Ally started shivering and breathing heavily, scared out of her wits. Everyone stared at her worriedly.

"Ally.." Austins concerned voice asked. She suddenly realized she couldn't tell anyone. It would make everyone worry for her and she didn't want her friends to worry like that. She shook her head.

"Er.. I don't feel well." She lied.

Dez shrugged and went to walk out, "Okay, well I have to go. Making that new music video for Austin." He said and was gone.

Trish still didn't seem very convinced. "Well I have to get to work now so I can read a magazine.. If you need me Ally, text me." She said, hinting in a voice to text her what really happened, and was gone in an instant just like Dez.

Austin just sat there staring at her with concern written all over his face. "Come on, Ally, you just don't start to feel bad right after you read a text."

Ally gulped and was about to explain when someone came in. She looked over and gasped. "Jeremy!"

**Im sorry for the cliff-hanger. Im not that type of person, really. But Im working on several stories already and I am making them in the process. But I promise I will get back to it soon! Oh, and the song is called 'There Is No Me Without You' by Toni Braxton. I do NOT own her song.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ex-Boyfriends & Best Friends**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally**

_Chapter Two- Austin Point Of View_

Austin saw gasp. "Jeremy!" He looked away from a horror-stricken and pale Ally to see a very handsome guy with black hair that flops to his left. He was a few inches taller than Ally and looked scary I a way.

"Hey, babe. Found you on the internet. When I got to town, I heard people gossiping about this Austin Moon and his songwriter," the way that Jeremy said her name wanted me to punch him in the gut, "_Ally Dawson."_

Austin glanced at Ally and saw all the life in her beautiful milky brown eyes fade away. She seemed like she had no reason to live anymore. His heart broke into at that moment. Austin snapped his head back to this Jeremy and he gave him a death stare, wanting to really kill this boy for all the pain he had caused to _my Ally._

Jeremy seemed humored by this, which made Austin want to hurt the boy more. "Im guessing your Austin Moon?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yes." He answered darkly.

Jeremy smiled evilly. "Well I suppose you should go.." He said casually. "I want to have time with Ally-Cat."

Austin had never hated anyone before, yet he hated this guy more than the devil itself. "I am not leaving you alone with her." He basically growled.

_Ally's Point of View_

Ally almost fainted. Memories of pain flooded her mind. _Hes back.. Hes back…_ Is all she could think. _If hes back, then theres really nothing to live for!_ She told herself, already wanting to crawl up in a hole and die in misery. When Austins eyes darkened, which was when Jeremy walked in, she knew she should say something. Yet she couldn't. After watching the scene enfolding her, she finally came to her senses.

Ally suddenly started pushing Austin out the door, not wanting him to get hurt. "Im sorry." She whispered as she slammed the Sonic Booms glass door on her best friend. Ally locked them and stared at Austin not meaning to let them show all her pain. "Don't tell anyone…. Please." She said and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Ally suddenly turned around and faced Jeremy, he grabbed her wrist painfully. She cried in pain. As Ally was painfully being pulled to her practice room, she saw Austin beating on the door and slamming into it, yelling her name. Jeremy pulled her into the room, and locked the door behind him. He grinned evilly and slapped her. She gasped and fell to the floor. _He got stronger._

_Austins Point of View_

Austin slammed on the door as hard as he could and beat on it with all the force he had. He felt them bruise but didn't care. He had to save his Ally. As Austin watched her being pulled upstairs, his heart fell at the bottom of his stomach. "ALLY!" He yelled and slammed into the door again. All of his rage and sadness became his strength as he kept beating and slamming against the door.

He knew he was making a public scene but that was the last thing on his mind right now. Not knowing what to do, he beat his head against the door, yelling in frustration. He grabbed his hair with both of his hands and pulled as hard as he could, screaming from the top of his lungs.

Austin heard faint screams from outside of the store and his heart was crushed. He knew he loved Ally at that moment. He couldn't live without her and he couldn't live with her being tortured. . "Im coming!" He kept yelling as he cried in frustration, beating and slamming against the door.

Austin knew he should do something else, but his mind was too torn up to think. After about thirty minutes of hearing her screams, he finally realized what was going on up there. That Jeremy was raping and torturing _his Ally!_

This gave Austin a motive he never knew he had. He screamed in rage and slammed into the glass doors with such a force he was afraid he might faint. The doors broke and he fell to the floor, bloody. As he heard another scream, his motive came back and he felt as strong as ever. He got up and ran up stairs to find the door locked.

Austin heard another scream and Austin clenched his fist and slammed them into the door. Nothing. He heard a more painful scream. Austin couldn't take it, he kicked the door open which caused his foot to throb. As he feared, Ally was being both raped and tortured by Jeremy.

Every thoughts and feelings became dark. Austin wanted to kill this boy slowly and laugh at his screams of pain. He wanted to watch this boy suffer as he had done with _his Ally._ He marched up to the boy and pushed him up against the wall, clenched his throat with both of hands. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled darkly and punched him. Next thing he knew, he was punching, kicking, and cutting Jeremy.

_Allys Point of View_

Ally gasped and watch the scene with horror. She hastily put her clothes on. As she did so, she couldn't help but smile. _Austin saved me. The guy I loved saved me….. My Austin saved me._ When she finished putting clothes on her bloody and bruised body, she pulled Austin away from Jeremy, who was on the ground barely breathing.

"Austin, that's enough." She said.

"No! This boy is gonna suffer like you!" He yelled kicking Jeremy again.

Ally gasped and pushed Austin away. "No! He is going to sit behind bars! Im calling the cops." She said reaching for her phone. Austin watched this and saw her bruised palm as she flipped her phone open. This seemed to make his thoughts go dark again as he continued kicking Jeremy. "You worthless piece of shit!" he kept screaming.

Ally gasped and pulled him back. "Stop!" She said after her report was finished.

Austin grunted. "I can say I kill him from self defense." He said, glancing at her bloody face. His face twisted in rage."Look what he did to you, Ally!" He said, staring in her eyes.

Ally felt a tear slide down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She reached up and kissed him. She felt her body relaxed against his warm embrace. Ally knew she would always be safe with Austin. Once they were finished, Ally stared at Austin. "I love you and thank you, but this boy is not dying. He is going to suffer in juvie."  
Austin smiled and hugged her again, a tear sliding down his face. "I will never let anyone hurt you again, Ally Dawson." He murmured against her ear. Ally cried in joy. "And I will always cherish you for that, Austin Moon."

**The End! Now.. I know this was a short story but I plan on making my A.N.T Farm one Very Much Longer **** . hope you guys enjoyed it XD**


End file.
